Earl Grey & Arabica
by CaptainJay
Summary: Un ami... rien n'est plus commun que le nom, rien n'est plus rare que la chose. 'La Fontaine & Socrate'
1. Chapter 1

_Ca fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié, mais rien publié ne veut pas dire rien écrire. Pendant cette longue période, la vague Avengers m'a bien évidemment engloutie et comme bon nombre d'entre nous, je suis tombée sous le charme de ce cher Agent Phil Coulson. Un badass. Qui m'en a rappelé un autre, Greg Lestrade. Et dans mon esprit tordu, ça a bien sûr donné que les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis longtemps, donc voilà, je vous livre ma version de leur relation. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**L**'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D Phil Coulson était réputé pour avoir bon goût. Avec ses costumes élégants mais discrets, l'agent faisait souvent office de référence lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire preuve de raffinerie Même Tony Stark devait l'avouer, c'était certainement pourquoi Pepper faisait plus confiance à l'agent qu'à lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa garde-robe, ce qui était quelque peu vexant pour le milliardaire surtout lorsqu'il avait découvert l'immonde collage de photos de la cité londonienne qui constituait la seule décoration de son bureau. Phil avait seulement décroché un sourire amusé lorsque Tony avait tenté de le convaincre de changer cette toile pour une toile d'art contemporain qui plaisait beaucoup à Pepper donc à coup sûr à l'agent. Le milliardaire avait fini par abandonner et Phil avait offert un clin d'oeil complice à la silhouette de l'homme aux cheveux poivre & sel qui se cachait dans le coin droit.

**L**es Avengers avaient décidé que comme toute famille, même aussi dysfonctionnelle que la leur, ils devaient avoir des traditions. Phil soupçonnait devoir cela à Tony en voulait aider Banner à se sentir comme chez lui. Il se trouvait que Coulson avait été inclus dans cette famille. C'est pourquoi il participait aux soirées films du mercredi ou encore aux soirées poker occasionnelles. Tout aussi occasionnelles étaient les soirées où son équipe sortait dans un pub, Banner toujours aussi inquiet de se retrouver dans une foule bruyante. Mais pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Greg, ils avaient décidé de s'octroyer cette sortie. Thor comme à son habitude engloutissait les bières comme s'il s'agissait d'eau de source. Plus personne n'osait le défier à ce jeu depuis longtemps. Même Barton avait abandonné après plusieurs gueules de bois mémorables. Cependant, ce soir s'était une toute autre histoire. Phil sourit en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre alors qu'il observait le combat devant lui. Connaissant Greg et sa qualité de bon anglais, il se pourrait bien que Thor ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de tenir la cadence.

**L**orsque Stark le met réellement hors de lui, Phil Coulson se verse un verre de whisky, s'effondre sur son canapé et attrape son téléphone juste pour entendre la voix de son meilleur ami. Et aussi pour se rassurer en entendant qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir traiter quotidiennement avec un génie asocial et narcissique.

**S**herlock réussissait toujours à deviner le moindre évènement dans la vie de Greg. L'adultère de sa femme, une réprimande du grand patron, l'anniversaire d'un proche. Lestrade ignorait comment il faisait et cela le fascinait. Il aimait voir Sherlock déduire et clouer le bec à tout le monde présent sur une scène de crime. Aujourd'hui encore, le jeune détective consultant avait pu le lire comme un livre ouvert. Mais aujourd'hui, Greg ne pouvait pas faire apparaître le sourire doux qu'il revêtait habituellement. Pas après avoir dû se lever dans un monde où Phil Coulson ne vivait plus.

**G**regory Lestrade aimait voir John Watson et Sherlock Holmes ensemble. Sherlock était quelqu'un de bien malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour affirmer le contraire et c'est vrai, parfois il pouvait être un salopard de premier ordre. Parfois, c'était compliqué pour Greg, surtout lorsqu'il était la cible des véhémences du jeune génie, de s'en rappeler au travers de la colère mais grâce à John Watson cela arrivait de moins en moins. Le médecin faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en Sherlock. Mais ce qu'il préférait lorsqu'ils regardaient ses deux amis ensemble c'était que souvent ils lui rappelaient Philip et lui-même.

**T**out le monde savait que Phil Coulson vouait un véritable culte à Captain America. La plupart des gens en riait d'ailleurs. Mais une seule personne connaissait la raison de cette admiration sans borne. Captain America avait été le héros qui l'avait sauvé des poings de son père lors de ses cauchemars. C'est pourquoi Gregory ne s'était jamais moqué de lui et aussi pourquoi lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face de Steve Rogers le londonien l'avait pris tout naturellement dans ses bras.

**L**'agent Coulson est un homme avec des contacts, beaucoup de contacts. Si vous regardez son répertoire ce serait comme lire l'annuaire. Ce téléphone est une véritable mine d'or, Phil en est plus que conscient et c'est pourquoi il fait toujours très attention à le garder près de lui. Mais il y a un numéro que l'agent refuse d'enregistrer dans son répertoire préférant le composer à chaque fois. Parce que son métier et dangereux et que les risques de tortures beaucoup trop élevés pour prendre ce risque, Philip a toujours refusé de taper une entrée 'Gregory Lestrade'.

**S**teve Rogers savait que l'agent Coulson était exceptionnel. Il était un agent hors pair et un ami fidèle. Il devait l'avouer, il avait été gêné au premier abord de l'admiration que lui portait l'homme mais, au fil du temps, il avait appris à connaître Phil, le seul qui, hormis Bruce, lui expliquait ce qu'il ne comprenait pas avec patience et douceur. Tous deux pouvaient parler de longues heures du monde actuel, Phil se faisait un plaisir de pouvoir aider le Capitaine. Ce à quoi Steve n'avait jamais songé c'était que Coulson sache réparer une moto. Lorsqu'il avait proposé son assistance au soldat, Steve avait juste pensé que c'était un moyen comme un autre de passer du temps entre amis mais après avoir vu Phil à l'oeuvre, il se trouvait que ce dernier était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de mécanique apparament il avait passer de longues heures avec son meilleur ami à bricoler sur la bécane de ce dernier. Et Steve devait avouer que le sourire admiratif qu'avait reçu Captain America de la part de l'agent Coulson n'était absolument rien à côté du sourire tendre que Phil avait lorsqu'il évoquait cet homme.

**M**ycroft Holmes n'était pas le genre d'homme qui fonce tête baissée dans le danger contrairement à son jeune frère. Il planifiait toujours tout, prévoyant le moindre imprévu qui pourrait surgir. Il était bon à cela, même excellent et même Sherlock ne pouvait le surprendre que difficilement. C'est pourquoi lors de sa première rencontre avec Gregory Lestrade, il avait fait attention à être accompagné de deux hommes assez forts pour le maîtriser. Il avait eu raison. Ce cher lieutenant n'avait apparament pas apprécié de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit, traîner hors de son lit et qu'il fut en simple boxer au milieu d'un entrepôt humide n'aidait certainement pas. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l'agent de police lui asseigne un crochet du droit bien senti. Inutile de dire que ses deux gardes du corps avaient été muté dès le lendemain. Bref, ce coup de poing avait été prévu par Mycroft. Là où son frère avait un don de la déduction aigu, Mycroft avait été doté de la qualité de pouvoir planifier l'imprévisible. Moins flamboyant mais bien plus utile. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était l'homme, américain s'il se référait à son accent, qui l'attendait nonchalamment assis sur les marches du perron de son domicile personnel le lendemain soir. Il n'était pas le seul à veiller sur quelqu'un et à surveiller ses fréquentations en faisant attention à ce que ces dernières sachent la menace sous-jacente sous un beau discours diplomate. Mycroft avait écouté, notifié et acquiescé A peine la porte de son entrée refermée derrière lui, Mycroft avait décroché son téléphone pour organiser son déménagement.

**S**i l'agent Phil Coulson était aussi bon dans son travail, c'était parce qu'il avait toujours été un menteur hors paur. Depuis ses plus jeunes années, il avait appris à mentir pour cacher ses blessures, pour se protéger. Au bout d'un certain temps, le mensonge était devenu une seconde peau et il avait eut du mal à se rappeler que la vérité pouvait être bonne. C'était son meilleur ami qui, le coeur toujours épris de justice et de vérité, lui avait réappris à ne plus mentir constamment. Mais dans son travail, son talent pour le mensonge lui était bien utile et il avait retrouvé son aisance à inventer des fables pour expliquer l'inexplicable, l'insoutenable pour le reste du monde. Pourtant, Phil n'avait pu se résoudre à en faire de même pour Gregory. Ils avaient tellement lutté pour que se taise cette vile habitude et Gregory lui avait livré tellement de fois son coeur que Phil s'était promis de ne plus jamais lui mentir. Le directeur Fury n'avait pas à savoir qu'un simple inspecteur de Scotland Yard savait ce qui se cachait réellement derrière le SHIELD. Phil savait que le secret était bien gardé et tant pis si Fury était au courant, jamais Phil ne briserait cette promesse. Cependant, le jour où Phil Coulson a été convoqué dans la salle de réunion du SHIELD et qu'il a vu un jeune homme à la silhouette fine, au regard inquisiteur saupoudré de dédain pour ses "gardes du corps", la chevelure d'ébène le fixer d'un regard à la limite du soutenable, Phil sut. Il sut qu'il ne pouvait tenir cette promesse plus longtemps. Et tant pis. Parce qu'il préférait voir la haine dans le regard chocolat de Gregory que ne plus rien y voir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre! J'ai de plus en plus d'inspiration pour cette histoire. Je suis tellement fan de l'amitié entre ces deux hommes que j'adore. En espérant que tout cela vous plaise._

* * *

**P**hil Coulson est un homme qui aime que l'on respecte les règles, surtout les siennes. Il en avait plusieurs comme toujours être présent en cas de problème peu importe le moment ou l'endroit dans lequel il est ou encore exposer à toute personne critiquant Captain America devant lui à quel point leur existence est misérable et totalement futile. L'une des règles les plus importantes, si ce n'est la plus primordiale pour la survie de n'importe quel individu évoluant dans l'environnement de l'agent Coulson est celle-ci : _Don't touch Lola_! Parce que Phil n'est pas du genre matérialiste mais s'il y a bien deux choses au monde dont il ne veut pas se séparer ce sont sa collection de cartes Captain America (Fury avait presque regretté d'avoir osé y toucher après le regard glacial que lui avait servi Phil à son réveil) et sa superbe voiture de collection rouge sang. Tony Stark a appris à ses dépends et aux renforts de grands coups de tasers qu'il ne faut pas briser cette règle. En aucune façon. Jamais. Alors personne d'autre ne pouvait toucher Lola! Enfin...presque personne d'autre. Après tout, Greg avait bien dû la toucher pour retaper ce petit bijou et l'offrir à son meilleur ami. Alors oui, Phil brise volontiers cette règle pour Greg. Mais bon, Greg se révèle souvent être l'exception qui confirme la règle.

**P**hil Coulson n'était pas homme à caprice. Contrairement à Tony Stark. Lorsque Phil avait accepté d'emménager dans la tour des Avengers, sous la pression de Nick Fury et des dits Avengers, le propriétaire des lieux lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait demander tout ce qu'il souhaitait, il l'aurait sans difficulté. Le sourire qui s'était glissé sur les lèvres de Stark lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'imperturbable Agent Coulson allait lui demander quelque chose était indescriptible. Tout aussi indescriptible était sa réaction lorsque la seule demande de Phil consistait à avoir un quotidien anglais, si possible Londonien, sur la table du petit-déjeuner tous les matins.

**L**es Avengers aimaient prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, que ce soit pour entendre les interminables chamailleries entre Tony et Steve, le jonglage impressionnant de Clint ou la capacité qu'avait Thor d'engloutir en une seule fois plus que les autres réunis. Steve aimait lorsque Phil les rejoignait. Il ne s'armait toujours que d'un café et son journal qui l'attendait à sa place attitré, près de Pepper et Steve. L'agent chaussait ses lunettes et commençait sa lecture en surveillant tout de même la tablée qui dégénérait vite en bataille de nourriture si Barton et Stark étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Steve aimait lire par-dessus l'épaule de son ami pour lire les nouvelles même si elles étaient d'un autre pays. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Phil était si concentré sur les nouvelles d'une ville où il ne mettait que très rarement les pieds mais cela semblait combler l'agent alors personne n'y trouvait à redire, ou plutôt, personne ne s'y risquait. Ce matin-là, Phil arriva avec le sourire, salua tout le monde et s'installa. Comme d'habitude, il chaussa ses lunettes et déplia son journal. Mais ce jour-là, Phil ne tourna pas rapidement la première page. Non! Cette fois-ci, Phil avait les yeux fixés sur les lettres immenses du titre qui déclaraient** SUICIDE OF FAKE GENIUS. **Lorsque Steve posa sa main sur son épaule pour le sortir de sa torpeur, Phil soupira, retira ses lunettes, replia le journal, poussa sa chaise et sortit son téléphone avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur, le combiné contre son oreille. Inquiet de sa réaction, comme tout autre personne autour de la table, Steve attrapa le journal et lut de nouveau ce titre gigantesque. Au moment où Phil réapparut, plus d'une heure plus tard, il avait l'air plus vieux et accablé d'un nouveau poids. Le Capitaine se décida à parler, lui demandant s'il connaissait l'homme dont la photo s'étalait en première page du journal. Phil répondit par la négative mais lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Steve, le militaire vit que quelque chose s'était brisé dans le regard de Phil et que, s'il ne connaissait pas cet homme, il en portait toutefois le deuil.

**L**estrade ne va pas à l'enterrement. Tout du moins, il ne veut pas y aller. Ce matin-là, Greg ne trouve pas la force de se lever. Il est plongé dans le noir et le peu de lumière qui passe à travers les rideaux l'informe qu'il pleut. Il sourit presque. Comme dans les films. Mais en Angleterre cela n'a sûrement pas la même ironie qu'ailleurs. Cela ne lui donne pas plus la force de sortir de son lit. Et le bruit de la rue non plus. Parce qu'il ne veut pas penser à ces gens, là dehors, qui continuent de vivre leur vie. Mais on ne change pas en une journée une habitude vieille de vingt ans alors adieu la grasse matinée. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Greg sait qu'il a perdu la bataille. Greg ne rejoint pas l'assemblée devant la tombe. Il n'en a pas le droit ou tout simplement pas la force. Il observe de l'entrée du cimetière, caché derrière les grilles en fer forgé, le cercueil descendre et se laisser engloutir par la terre. Lorsque Mrs Hudson passe devant lui, Greg se cache dans l'obscurité d'un arbre. Lorsque John Watson passe devant lui, Greg baisse le regard, certain de la haine que lui voue cet homme. Comment pourrait-il faire autrement lorsque même Greg se déteste? Il attend pendant des heures, qui ne sont certainement que des minutes, sous la pluie battante, la force de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du cimetière. Lorsque ses pas le mènent devant la pierre gravée d'un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu lire ici, Greg enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et laisse la pluie tomber sur ses joues. Il entend des pas s'approcher, Greg ne se retourne pas. Lorsque la pluie arrête de tomber sur son visage, Greg se dit que peut-être ce n'est pas seulement la pluie qui mouille son visage. Greg sent la présence de l'autre homme et il ne connaît qu'une personne qui dégaine son parapluie plus vite que son ombre. Mais cette odeur n'est pas celle de Mycroft Holmes. Parce que Mycroft n'est pas celui qui lui tenait les épaules lorsque Greg vomissait après une bonne cuite. Mycroft n'était pas celui qui s'endormait contre lui après un cauchemar. Mycroft n'était pas celui dont Greg avait besoin en ce moment. L'autre homme passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et Greg éclata en sanglots et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Phil alors que ce dernier laissait son meilleur ami s'effondrer dans ses bras.

**P**hil Coulson était quelqu'un de sérieux. Il était celui auquel Steve posait ses questions sur le monde moderne, celui qui faisait sortir Stark lorsque celui-ci avait décidé de s'enfermer dans son labo faisant abstraction de toute nourriture ou repos, celui qui calmait Barton d'un regard et lui faisait passer l'envie de jouer un mauvais tour. Il était aussi celui qui empêchait Natasha de jouer au ping-pong avec la tête de Stark et celui qui rappelait à Bruce que dormir pouvait être utile. Malgré la rancœur qu'il pouvait lui porter, il était également celui qui prêtait une oreille attentive lorsque Thor ne comprenait pas les actions de son frère. Phil Coulson était...une mère poule. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, les Avengers pouvait compter sur lui pour régler n'importe quel problème. Et parfois, Nick Fury avait l'impression que son agent était le seul adulte dans cette tour. Mais il remettrait sûrement cette affirmation en compte si, comme les Avengers qui étaient rentrés dans le salon ce matin là, il était tombé sur son agent, rire aux lèvres, engagé dans une bataille de polochon acharnée contre son meilleur ami.

**L**orsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Phil & Greg s'étaient inscrits à un cours de yoga après avoir perdu un pari idiot. Ce ne devait être que le temps d'une leçon mais ils avaient tellement ri qu'ils avaient fini par y retourner. Greg avait adoré ces cours, pas spécialement pour le yoga en lui-même mais pour ce moment de calme qui lui permettait de passer des instants privilégiés avec son meilleur ami. Ils avaient tenu 3 mois avant de se faire virer du cours à force de déranger les autres pratiquants. Les deux hommes se rappelaient souvent cette période qui les faisaient toujours aussi rire que 30 ans auparavant. Lorsque un Phil Coulson supposé mort était réapparu devant lui, Greg Lestrade avait essayé de se rappeler ce cours de yoga où il était sensé apprendre à garder son calme pour ne pas mettre une droite à son meilleur ami. Heureusement pour lui, Phil avait toujours trouvé les mots pour le calmer. Lorsque un Sherlock Holmes supposé mort était réapparu devant lui, Greg Lestrade n'avait même pas essayé de se souvenir de ce cours de yoga. Heureusement pour Sherlock, Greg avait toujours détesté l'injustice et la seule raison pour laquelle son visage était intact c'était parce que celui de Phil l'était aussi.

**S**i Gregory Lestrade croirait à toutes ces histoires paranormales, il pourrait commencer à croire qu'il avait le don de ressusciter les morts. Il devait être le seul individu sur les 7 milliards d'êtres humains de la planète à voir quelqu'un de son entourage supposé mort réapparaître. Deux fois.

**A**près la mort de Sherlock, Lestrade ne pouvait supporter de voir son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il évitait soigneusement chaque surface réfléchie qui lui renvoyait son image, celle d'un traître. Lorsque Phil, après 5 mois de cette mascarade, l'a placé devant un miroir, Greg a détourné le regard, incapable de supporter son propre regard. L'autre homme avait poussé un soupir, s'était placé derrière lui pour relever son visage. Par le biais du miroir, les deux hommes avaient échangé un long regard. Lorsque Phil avait présenté une tondeuse dans le creux de sa main, Greg avait simplement hoché la tête. Parce qu'il ne pouvait changer ni ses yeux ni toute autre partie de son visage, le seul moyen de ne plus être cet homme qu'il répugnait à regarder était de se couper les cheveux. Phil avait obéit, rasant la tête de son ami, voyant à regret cette chevelure argentée qu'il aimait tant tomber au sol mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour apaiser quelque peu l'esprit de Gregory. Phil l'avait fait avec attention, évitant de croiser les yeux plein de larmes de son ami. Lorsqu'il avait revu Greg quelques mois plus tard, son ami avait toujours cette coupe et Phil avait su qu'il aurait à s'habituer à cette nouvelle apparence. Deux ans plus tard, Phil derrière son bureau fut surpris, à l'arrivée du courrier, de recevoir un colis. Intrigué et après avoir vérifié que ce paquet surprise ne renfermait pas quelque chose de dangereux, l'agent ouvrit avec appréhension la boîte. Il fut de mémoire de toute l'agence, le jour où l'Agent Coulson avait laissé place à Phil au cours de l'exercice de ses fonctions. Quant à Phil, en trouvant la tondeuse avec laquelle il avait aidé son meilleur ami deux ans plus tôt, il ne pouvait que s'impatienter de revoir son ami et passer sa main dans l'ancienne chevelure de Gregory.

**C**lint avait le don d'être...étrange, Bruce avait compris cela au fil des mois passés à ses côtés. Eux deux avaient développé une amitié étrange mais Bruce aimait être avec Clint. Là où Bruce était un génie de la science, Clint se révélait être un véritable génie lorsqu'il s'agissait de profiter de la vie et de faire preuve d'idées improbables. Et c'est une de ses idées étranges qui l'avait entraîné à courir les rues de New York à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Coulson. Apparemment Clint savait déjà ce qui ferrait plaisir à son supérieur. Bruce avait compris qu'une certaine complicité unissait les deux hommes et que Phil était habitué aux frasques de son protégé. Une heure plus tard, les deux amis revenaient à la Tour, le cadeau de Phil bien à l'abri dans un sac. Deux jours plus tard, Bruce devait avouer que Clint était doué pour trouver des cadeaux en voyant éclater de rire Coulson après avoir ouvert le cadeau des deux hommes. Qui d'autre que Clint aurait pu savoir qu'un ours en peluche à la fourrure poivre & sel et au regard chocolat allait autant le ravir?

**T**ous les ans, il y avait un match de football opposant certains membres de Scotland Yard à ceux des pompiers de Londres. John Watson avait été invité cette année. Lestrade et lui avaient commencé à boire des bières ensemble et échanger des anecdotes sur Sherlock, au grand dam de ce dernier, et lié une amitié agréable. Lorsque l'équipe de Yard débarqua sur le terrain, ils portaient tous un t-shirt rouge floqué à leur nom. Tous sauf le capitaine. Lestrade, portant fièrement le dit-brassard, arborait un t-shirt rouge portant le numéro 15 mais à la place de son nom se trouvait marqué **SILVER FOX. **John lâcha un sourire amusé. Dire que ce surnom convenait à l'inspecteur était un euphémisme. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Lestrade plaça le ballon au fond des filets et la foule présente se leva, célébrant cette ouverture de score. Mais John avait son regard attiré ailleurs que sur le héros du moment. Dans la foule, un homme portait un t-shirt identique à celui de Lestrade; même couleur, même numéro hormis le nom. Sur le sien se lisait **SON OF COUL**.


End file.
